Mutran
Mutran – jeden z antagonistów serii Lego Bionicle. Był on Makutą centralnego obszaru Południowego Kontynentu i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Historia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Wielki Duch Mata Nui stworzył Mutrana przy pomocy basenu substancji, znanej jako Antidermis, na wyspie na południu Wszechświata Matoran. Mutran został członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji mającej na celu zachowanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Wielkiego Ducha. Mutran odpowiedzialny był za stworzenie wielu ras Rahi, jedną z nich był Klakk. Krótko po ukończeniu budowy fortecy na Destralu, Mutran i Chirox, w tamtym czasie najlepsi przyjaciele, próbowali ocalić coś z nieudanego eksperymentu Rahi Spiriaha, gdy podszedł do nich Miserix, ówczesny przywódca Bractwa, i nakazał jednemu z nich udać się na Xię i sprawdzić, by Vortixx obniżyli ceny za swe towary. Ostatecznie Mutran udał się na wyspę wraz z Icaraxem i Pridakiem. Po zakończonej sukcesem misji odeszli, Mutran zaś zapomniał wziąć ze sobą swego zwierzaczka, czującą skałę, i pozostawił ją na Xii. Ta przekształciła się później w Górę. Mutran obecny był także na spotkaniu Ligi Sześciu Królestw, wraz z Miserixem, Chiroxem, Icaraxem i Teridaxem. Podczas panowania Ligi, Mutran zaopatrywał ją w zasoby Rahi do ich armii, podobnie jak inni Makuta, choć nigdy nie wysłał Kalmahowi czegoś, co przeżyło więcej niż trzy dni. Jedną ze stworzonych przez niego ras Rahi były Szperacze Kolczaste. Po walce Teridaxa z Ligą, Mutran i Gorast zostali wysłani do fortecy Kalmaha, by posprzątać. Gdy Gorast polowała na ocalałych z armii Kalmaha, Mutran dostrzegł, że Szperacze nie tylko przetrwały, lecz budowały też mapę. Po tym dniu, próbował zbadać znaczenie tej mapy, lecz nigdy mu się nie udało, obawiał się bowiem jakichkolwiek konsekwencji. Później, Miserix nakazał Mutranowi spotkać się z Tren Kromem na jego wyspie. Gdy Mutran go odnalazł, wepchnął Makutę do swej jaskini i zaczął przeszukiwać jego umysł. Gdy Mutran przebudził się po spotkaniu, odkrył, że posiada wiedzę, której Teridax potrzebował do obalenia Wielkiego Ducha. Po Matorańskiej Wojnie Domowej na Metru Nui, Makuta zostali przypisani do poszczególnych regionów przez Miserixa, w celu ich obserwacji. Mutranowi przypisano centrum Południowego Kontynentu, lecz nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Gdy Teridax zwołał spotkanie w Bractwie, on i Miserix stoczyli walkę. Większość Makuta, w tym Mutran, woleli stanąć po stronie Teridaxa, aniżeli Miserixa, przez co ten drugi został obalony. Po pozbyciu się poprzedniego przywódcy Mutran przedyskutował z Teridaxem i Chiroxem sposób, jak najlepiej zaatakować Mata Nui. Mutran i Bitil dyskutowali o roli Kojola w planie Teridaxa, gdy odkryli, że nie mogli ruszyć swoimi zbrojami. Po tym jak Chirox zbadał próbkę gazu, który wyciekł z pancerza Kojola, dowiedzieli się, że Makuta wyewoluowali do takiego stanu, gdzie nie czują bólu, nie potrzebują oddychać, jeść, czy spać. Chirox dowiedział się też, że mogą przejąć robota, bądź pozbawione ducha ciała, po czym przejął kontrolę nad Exo-Toa, by zaskoczyć Mutrana. Zirytowany, że Chirox odkrył to przed nim, odegrał się na nim, pokazując mu Lohraka stworzonego przez niego, Rahi, którego Chirox nie był w stanie w pełni sukcesywnie utworzyć. Krótko po tym jak Kojol przeprowadził najazd na Artakhę, dwa oddziały Rahkshi, które wzięły udział w ataku, zaginęły na odludziu Południowego Kontynentu, a gdy Mutran je znalazł, były kompletnie zniszczone. Gdy Exo-Toa, które wzięły udział w najeździe także zniknęły nocą, zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś mścił się na atakujących Artakhę, a Kojol będzie następnym celem. Nie poinformował jednak Teridaxa o tym, jako że nigdy nie przepadał za Kojolem i ucieszyłby się, gdyby zniknął. Później jednak pożałował, iż nie wyrwał z Kojola informacji o lokalizacji Artakhi zanim ten zginął, gdyż szybko okazało się, że wszyscy, którzy znali położenie wyspy także zostali zabici. Zanim Bractwo stało się oficjalnie złowieszczą organizacją, Mutran posiadał własny oddział Toa Hagah. Ci Toa zostali zabici podczas rebelii Toa Hagah Teridaxa. Krótko po tym jak Teridax odszedł do Metru Nui, by przejąć nad nim kontrolę, Chirox skonfrontował Mutrana z powodu jego wariantu Lohraka, którego Chirox stworzył milenium wcześniej. Dwójka Makuta kłóciła się o użycie imienia, lecz Wielki Kataklizm uderzył Wszechświat Matoran, kończąc kłótnię. Forteca została zniszczona przez trzęsienie ziemi, jednak dwaj Makuta przeżyli praktycznie bez ran. Mutran wytworzył sobie parę pazurów, by łatwiej wydostać się spod gruzów. Mutran spędził większość następnego milenium rywalizując z Chiroxem w tworzeniu Rahi, powodując między nimi wzajemną niechęć. Karda Nui Tysiąc lat po Wielkim Katakliźmie, Mutran i Tridax wytworzyli Pijawki Cienia. By je przetestować, Mutran udał się do wioski w poszukiwaniu Matoran jako królików doświadczalnych. Znalazł Vicana, którego przemienił w Matoranina Cienia i uczynił swym asystentem. Później, w swoim laboratorium był świadkiem jak Vultraz zostaje wrzucony do środka przez Gorast, która karała go za zachowanie pewnej informacji dla siebie. Po tym jak Gorast dowiedziała się od Vultraza o lokalizacji Karda Nui, poinformowała o tym Teridaxa, który przebywał wtedy w Otchłani. Dowiadując się o tym nakazał sile uderzeniowej najechać Karda Nui. Mutran był członkiem siły uderzeniowej, wraz z Antrozem, Kriką, Vamprahem, Chiroxem, Gorast i Bitilem. Po wejściu do Karda Nui, Mutran i Vican zbudowali ul, w którym tworzyli pijawki cienia. Mutran zajmował się tworzeniem coraz to większej ilości pijawek i zabawą ze zmianą wyglądu przemienionych Matoran, podczas gdy jego asystent terroryzował pozostałych Av-Matoran. W Karda Nui zaczął pisać historię o sobie i Bractwu Makuta. Krótko po skończeniu kronik, dostrzegł błysk światła na zewnątrz, spowodowany przez Matoro, który użył Igniki, lecz zignorował to, unikając oślepienia, które dopadło Chiroxa, Antroza i Vampraha. Mutran kazał Vicanowi wyrzucić nieudany eksperyment za okno i pracował nad trzecią kadzią eksperymentalnych Pijawek Cienia, które miały być odporniejsze na światło, gdy przeszkodził mu Vamprah. Udał się po tym do głównej komnaty, gdzie Antroz nakazał jemu i Chiroxowi stworzyć stwora dla Vicana do jazdy, dzięki któremu miał przyzwać Makutę Icaraxa do Karda Nui. Mutran próbował stworzyć taką kreaturę, lecz Chirox skrytykował jego działania i zwyczajnie wrzucił Matoranina Cienia do kadzi z wciąż tworzącym się Rahi, kreując groteskowe połączenie obu. Choć Mutran protestował, Antroz uznał stwora za sukces. Gdy Toa Nuva odkryli lokalizację ulu Pijawek Cienia, Mutran próbował odpędzić intruzów przez zesłanie na Lewę, Pohatu, Tanmę i Photoka wizji, w których ul wydawał się być łańcuchem długich tuneli, a Toa Ignika przerażającym potworem. Mutran zmierzył się potem z Kopaką i Solekiem. Podczas walki powalił Soleka, po czym kontynuował walkę z Kopaką, mieszając mu w głowie swymi mocami, powodując, że Toa zaczął wątpić i bać się swych własnych mocy Lodu. Makuta zwiększył swój atak mentalny, aż Toa padł na ziemię. Po kilku drwinach, Makuta przygotował się, by wystrzelić błyskawicę Cienia w celu wykończenia Toa, lecz wtem Solek wbiegł przed Toa i wytworzył tarczę Światła, odbijając atak. Kopaka, który, jak się okazało, sfingował swe pokonanie, wstał szybko i uwięził Makutę w lodzie i śniegu. Jednakże, w ulu pojawili się pozostali Makuta i szybko pokonali Toa oraz Matoran, zostawiając Mutrana, by sam siebie uwolnił. Mutran i Antroz próbowali potem zmienić porwanego Lewę w Toa Nuva Cienia. Jednakże, Pohatu udało się ocalić Toa Powietrza i innych, a także zniszczyć Ul Pijawek Cienia przy użyciu swego Kakamy Nuva. Rozwścieczony zniszczeniem jego tworów, Mutran obwinił Kiropa za doprowadzenie Toa do ulu i chciał go ukarać, lecz powstrzymał go Antroz. Icarax pojawił się krótko po tym i całą piątka Makuta zaatakowała ostatnią wioskę Av-Matoran, wierząc, że to tam skryli się Toa i Matoranie. Ku ich zdziwieniu, wioska była pusta, a Toa i towarzyszący im Matoranie byli w jaskini Makuta, odzyskując Kamienny Klucz. Gdy zdali sobie z tego sprawę, ruszyli do walki z Toa. Podczas starcia, Mutran uwolnił ogromny podmuch Cienia, po czym nakazał pozostałym wycofać się na Bagno Sekretów po stwierdzeniu ich przegranej. Gdy sam się wycofywał, Toa otoczyli go i zmusili do powiedzenia, gdzie kierowali się inni Makuta. Po zejściu na dół i dołączeniu do walki, Mutran zbudował nowe laboratorium na odosobnionej wyspie na bagnach. Gdy stworzył Klakka, Vican wykazał zaciekawienie kreacją, także Mutran pokazał to Matoraninowi. Gdy Klakk uciekł, zaatakował Vicana i zmienił go z powrotem w Le-Matoranina. Nieświadom tego, Mutran wysłał Vicana za Rahi. Gdy Antroz umknął z Jetraxa T6, przeteleportował się do Mutrana. Tam, wysłał Makutę, by odzyskał dla niego Radiaka i wsparł Gorast i Vampraha w ataku na Icaraxa, który zdezerterował i niszczył Codrex. Gdy na polu walki pojawił się Mutran, Gorast dostrzegła to i nakazała mu wytworzyć chaos w umyśle Icaraxa, by go zdezorientować. Po ogłuszeniu Icaraxa, Gorast i Vamprah zabili Makutę przez zakłócenie jego mocy Teleportacji, która rozerwała jego ciało na strzępy. Jakiś czas później, Toa Nuva udało się przebudzić Mata Nui i uwolnić Burze Energii. Mutran chciał zbadać burze na jej krańcach, a gdy zdawało mu się, że znalazł sposób jak je kontrolować, został natychmiastowo spalony przez piorun. Osobowość Mutran był uzdolnionym naukowcem, odpowiedzialnym za stworzenie wielu różnych ras Rahi, w tym Klakka, Szperaczy Kolczastych, czy też późniejszy wariant Lohraka. Mutran specjalizował się w stworach, które były niezwykle destruktywne dla natury. Chirox, inny naukowiec Bractwa, niewiele myślał nad swoją pracą, co doprowadziło do profesjonalnej i personalnej rywalizacji pomiędzy nimi. Natura dzieł Mutrana uczyniła go bardzo ekscentrycznym, bliskim szaleństwa, co pogorszyło się po spotkaniu z Tren Krom. Po tym Mutran otrzymał ogromny zasób wiedzy na temat mechanizmów działania Wszechświata Matoran; wiedzy, która później została wykorzystana w planie Teridaxa. Zdolności Jak inni Makuta, Mutran posiadał szereg różnych mocy. Były to między innymi moc Cienia, umiejętność produkcji Kraata, jak również 42 odmienne moce Kraata/Rahkshi. Galeria Plik:Mutran.png|Mutran jako zestaw Plik:Comic_Mutran.png|Mutran w komiksie Plik:Comic Mutran death.png|Śmierć Mutrana Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Mściwi en:Mutran Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Związani z satanizmem Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Oportuniści